


Surprise!

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Poor Prompto, Prompto cant catch a break, Prompto is clumsy, Puppies, Some Romance, Stupid reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Noctis was prepared for a boring weekend alone without his best friend. What he was not prepared for,  was for said best friend to show up at his doorstep later in the evening, injured and covered in blood.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while due to me being out of the country.  
> Overall, Japan is amazing so far. Lots of stuff to see and friends to visit. I still have a week left here, so I will take that time to visit more.
> 
> Instead, it dosent help the fact that I have been quite sick the past two days. I don't know what it was that I ate, but my stomach has been hurting so bad...
> 
> I should be sleeping. But instead wrote this. Don't know why, I just did.
> 
> Any who, I hope you enjoy this as it was quote a last minute thing. Now to get some sleep. Goodnight everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Like many of the older stories, this is an updated version. HoWeber, I only added couple hundred words due to it being pretty good on its own. I fixed spelling errors and filled in a few sentences that needed more explaining.  
>  This was updated on November 3rd, 2018 but I will keep the original date up. Thanks you

Noctis lay on his couch, arm outstretched as he flicked through the many channels his TV provided him with a bored look. His head sat uncomfortable in the palm if his hand, unblinking as the seconds ticked by ever so slowly. Time had no meaning as of now, since even he himself felt not one with the universe the more he pressed the rubber button on the smooth plastic of the remote.

As always, the world continued on without him, as will it always, not giving the slightest care of his worries and his perpetuate boredom. Others faced the same problem day in and do out, and with him being the prince, why should the world bend down to his will? 

Bummer

Saturday. The day were children and teenagers alike would be having the best nights of the week. With school done for a few days, promise of fun and games was set in the minds of many. Hell, he should be with them in their fun. Instead, Noctis sat bored as one could be within the walls of his apartment. Well, it’s not like he had planned for him to be channel-surfing. Not one bit!

It didn’t come to be planned this way. If only a certain blond had decided to show up and physically be at his side like he normally was on the weekends, then maybe there would have been no need for this ridiculous task he was performing at this moment. If his blond friend was here, their bellies would be filled with junk food, fingers burning from pressing bottoms, and faces in pain from smiling so hard. But nope. None of that was meant to be it seemed.

A scowl formed on his lips at the mention of said blond as his thumb pressed exceptionally hard into the rubber, now digging into the sharp corners of the clicker. It planned to get stuck underneath the plastic, but Noctis pressed down exceptionally hard to keep it in place. Hissing in little pain, he squeezed his hand around the device and tossed it ungratefully to the side, not caring where it landed in the slightest, nor what channel it decided to change to before he could change his own mind and go cry to change it again.

However, his blue eyes picked up on the airborne remote with interest, and watched it gliding over to the other sofa in the corner and bounced off with a soft thud, nearly hitting the desk off to the right. With that “show” out of the way, his eyes went back to the TV and frowned at what his luck had granted him. Out of all the shows he was granted, this is the show he was reduced to watch? It was a sick joke or sure. One he did not very much appreciate to be fair. 

Thinking that he had quite enough, he got up from his sanctuary of pillows and blankets with an annoyed grunt and patted over to the kitchen in hopes of finding good food to munch on. Lots of food. He was really hungry. Boredom would do that to a person.

Ignis had come by a few hours earlier to drop some food off that he prepped and made earlier that afternoon. But Noctis being Noctis didn’t even so much as bat an eye. It was normal stuff. Daily routine if you will. So why would it be so important? It only mattered until his stomach called for it. And that’s just what it did.

With food on his mind, his stomach growled hungrily, like a beast being awoken from slumber. He smiled and pat his stomach with both hands, soothing the organ with the promise of food in good time. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling widely at the marvelous display of various foods on each level. It was well stocked, and filled with so much deliciousness. 

The piece of cake that rested on the upper shelf just screamed at him to devour first. Or maybe the soup that he loved so much that was made specifically for him? Or how about the steak on the bottom wrapped perfectly within the foil? Oh, his stomach growled menacingly again at the choices.

He licked his lips in anticipation. 

Hands dug into the fridge, allowing his curious hands to pull out something at random. He knew no matter what he dug out, it was going to be nutritious and delicious to boot. When his hands grabbed a large rounded plate, he smiled, tearing it away from the cold fridge and held it closer to his face to see what he had taken. Peeling away the foil, his eyes caught sight of the grilled chicken with roasted potatoes and peppers. The steak he can eat tomorrow.

His mouth watered heavily, saliva pouring into the corners of his mouth the longer he looked down at the food within his hands. The colours stood out and was cooked to perfection. The longer he stared, the more hungrier he became. Yep. This was what he was going to eat. Both his mind and stomach wholeheartedly agreed.

Skipping back and kicking the fridge closed, he tossed the fancy plate into the microwave, wincing as they clattered during contact. Even if he got so much as a scratch on the plate, Ignis would have a cow. He didn’t know why. Plates were replaceable and cheap. Maybe not these ones. Who’s to say really.

As he waited for the food to heat, his eyes closed softly, body leaned heavily against the countertop as his mind wondered. Wondered to the blond fellow he called his best friend. The one who was supposed to be here like always and shared the amazing foods together and make the night more enjoyable. Instead, he was here all alone. And he hated that.

Yeah, he knows his friend has a life, and needs to sort out is own things, but still. Saturday was their day to do whatever they wanted. It was a guaranteed free pass from his duties as prince. Could he not get even a single day to be a normal teenager? And besides, it’s not like Prompto could have asked for his schedule be changed just to match his.

Ok, so he knows he’s being selfish, but he can’t help it. It just doesn’t feel right for the blond to not be at his side. It felt cold. Cold in the incredably hot room that he always had the heater blasted on. And the boredom was killing him eating his insides until it consumed him whole.

He was pulled from his depressed thoughts when the microwave dinged loudly in his ear. Huffing, he opened the door and pulled the plate out, grinning as the steam lifted around him. He smiled greatly when the rich smell of the food entered his nostrils and sending him into bliss. Like a warm, everlasting hug, the food seemed to have taken away all the pain and filled him with joy. 

His stomach rumbled again.

Oh yes. This was going to be a good dinner.

With the plate resting in his hands, he elbowed the door closed and skipped into the dinning room. He plopped down into the chair, utensils already stationed on the wooden surface, ready to dig into the amazing meal, when the doorbell rung unexpectedly. The soft ding sent unwanted shivers down his spine. 

Scowling, Noctis dropped his utensils onto the plate and grumpily raised himself from the chair, even so much as skidding the legs across the floor and headed to the door, confused at who could possibly be wishing to speak with him. It was odd in its own sense, as like, only four people came to visit him regularly. If it was a Glaive or someone demanding his undivided attention, someone was going to pay. 

Puffing his chest, ready to chastise the other at his door, he swung it open, a squeak bubbling up his throat when he forcefully stopped. Blue eyes grew incredably wide , hand tight against the corner of the door as he stared at the one before him.

Standing at his door, and to his complete surprise, Prompto stood before him, a shaking hand covering a damn good part of his face while small rivers of blood ran down his arms, ending up near close to his fingers and threatening to slip and fall down to the carpet below. His whole body shivered like a leaf in the middle of a storm. May it be from the shock of bring injured or the weather outside probably the first idea.

Noctis remained still at the door, fingers open and touching the air. He couldn’t believe his eyes. This was a lie. A sick joke right? Just what was going on?

His brain was too scattered to process anything but the battered look on the blond. But that was thrown out the window the moment their eyes met. Prompto took his hand away from his face and greeted him with a large toothy smile . 

“ Hey Noct! “

Noctis kept staring, shocked to the moon and back.  
What?

Prompto immediately noted the disbelief in those blue orbs as all Noctis could do was blink. He soon grew hot in the face, uncertain himself as he shifted side to side, eyes darting around, clearly uncomfortable by the lack of communication. Does he blame him? 

Well, not really. 

“ Uh, Noct? You ok? “ He asked, peeling a hand away to tap the prince lightly on the shoulder.

All Noctis could do was blink hard. Mouth dropping open a fraction in the process.

Was he ok? Why the hell would he not be? What? Why on this green earth was Prompto asking such a stupid question? Does he not see himself? Does he not feel the pain that much be radiating throughout his entire body? Not understand that he was the injured one? Or was it all for show?

This was all kinds of messed up!

Shaking his head to get rid of the slush in his poor brain, his body went into autopilot, reaching over to tug on Prompto’s hand and pulled him roughly into his apartment and slamming the door shut behind him. Prompto yelped out and the sudden action, not expecting the prince to react that way. The hand that held his face was pressed firmly again the injury, making him yelp out in pain like a cat. Shrill and stupid.

Noctis’ body shook and took notice immediately and guided him skillfully through the apartment and towards the bathroom. His breathing was deep and uneven, wavered by his irrational emotions. Though to help keep him somewhat calm, he tightened his grasp around the others. The skin to skin contact felt nice. Very nice. Blushing almost until he realized why they were holding hands in the first place.

Prompto wasn’t seeing the same thing. His feet skidded against the floor, trying to keep his body upward as he was pulled against his will. Even when he tried to pull away, Noctis held firmly.

“ Noct! Slow down!”

No.

He ignored his plea and tightened his hand, crushing poor slender fingers until they reached the pristine white bathroom. Upon entering, Noctis forced Prompto to sit on the toilet seat. Coming to understand, Prompto did not fight back and sat graciously on the fancy toilet seat before resting his hands in his lap. Once situated, Noctis went to work and scrambled about the room, opening every drawer like a mad man to locate the medical kit. 

He opened every drawer. But nothing. No fancy little box or any signs of a label. Throwing his head up to the ceiling , he let out a hiss of frustration. Damn Ignis for hiding it in a spot he could not locate easily. Just who in the right mind hides a medical kit? Was this a new prank too?

What if Prompto was dying? Injuries so bad he could be a deaths door at any given moment? Ok. Maybe that was a bit overboard, but still! He was clearly injured and needed assistance. A band aid or something! What would he do then? That man was going to get a serious lecture.

Prompto couldn’t help but let out a fit of giggles as he watched with interest on the seat while Noctis scrambled about. It was funny really. The way his hair frizzed about like an angry cat, and the sweat accumulated oh his forehead. And his movements were clearly not his. Arms flying about, head twisting and turning like a toy. They were frantic. Well, one would tend to act that way when you come to a friend’s house covered in blood. Though it was not fully his intentions. Maybe he should speak up and tell him it wasn’t serious.

Oh well. It was a free show. Enjoy while you can.  
Throwing the last cupboard opened, Noctis breathed with relief when he saw the familiar red and white box stuffed into the far corner of the small space. He was pissed it was in there to begin with. Though he can deal either that later. 

Gripping tightly, He pulled it out and opened it, inspecting the materials inside with a stern look and started grabbing a wad of wraps and all sorts of band aids. Big and small. Thick and thin. It didn’t matter. Any kind of wrap would do just fine!

He tossed a stack of band aids onto Prompto’s lap before wetting a small face cloth from the rack and headed back to Prompto who immediately tore his hands from his face and rested them on his lap again, allowing the prince to get to his face and wash the blood away. 

“ So, you going to tell me what the hell happened?” He demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously, as if daring him to make up a story. If so, there might be a dead Prompto in his apartment.

Carefully, and not wanting to cause the blond anymore pain, his hand rest under Prompto’s chin, raising his head so he could get a better look at his now bruised nose and equally bruised skin around it. The once fair, and light skin

Prompto laughed, which had Noctis frowning.

“ It’s a funny story actually!”

Noctis looked at him like he was officially crazy. Was he hit in the head harder than he originally thought ? Was he concussed? Brains scrambled like an egg? His body went rigid, palms sweating furiously at the thought. There was no way Prompto could have ended up like this! No way! 

Panic bubbled up his throat, ready to voice his deepest concerns when he stopped. Like a slap to the face, his demand changed when the stupid grin didn’t leave Prompto’s lips. And in all honesty, even though he felt like falling apart, he couldn’t help but grin back. It was odd for sure. But he always did so.

A sigh past through his parted lips. “ R-really?”

“ Oh yeah, it was! “ he nodded his head furiously, yellow hair bouncing beautifully with each nod. “ It first started when I was heading home after buying a few things from the store.”

Noctis held his gaze and continued to hold the others chin up, inspecting the damage.

Alright. So far so good…

“ So, I was walking home, and I see this incredibly adorable puppy! And you know I can’t say no to dogs!”

Damn straight he can’t. Noctis has seen it firsthand too. Once a dog comes into sight, Prompto literally melts on the spot. Turning into a pile of disgusting human goo. It was in his nature to pet every living thing that walked within his sights. Who wouldn’t ? That was the real question . It’s funny, and sad at the same time. 

“ Yes. Go on.” He said, going back to wiping the drying blood away from the injured nose. He could feel the stress leave his body in waves. Though it helped to relieve the tenting in his body, he still needed to hear the entirety of this story now. It couldn’t get worse. Could it? It was Prompto, so probably. His friend was a literal magnet for trouble.

Giggling again, Prompto continued his story, sitting patiently while Noctis worked. “ Well, I started to pet it. But I guess even the dog got a bit too excited, so it jumped up and head bashed me right in the face, resulting in this lovely mess. Can you believe that?”

Noctis halted his movements, and pulled away, eyeing Prompto. 

“ What…?”

Breaking out into an even bigger grin, Prompto nodded profusely.” I know right? Not the most interesting or climatic story in the world. But really cute , right?”

“ You or the dog?” He teased, blurting out the words before he could register them himself.

This had Prompto blushing. Like a burst of light, the darkened skin was now dusting his freckled face with a series of pinks. His vibrant blue eyes glittered with happiness. At least it brought colour to his pale face. The colours matched perfectly. 

Shit. Was he blushing now?

“ Noct! Stop!” Prompto whined, thrusting his hands out to block the friendly punches Noctis was sending his way. Once free from the assault, he covered his face to his blushing face. The heat was too much. Even for him. 

“ No way!” he retorted back, eyes flashing. “ Are you for real with this story?”

Prompto cried out when Noctis brushed his fingers lightly against his shoulders, making him shiver with delight. With a whine, he threw his hands away from his face and slapped them against his sides while leaning heavily against the toilet seat. His eyes glared up at the light bulb above him.

“ It’s stupid. I know.” He whined dramatically. “I couldn’t believe it too until a little while after. I honestly didn’t think it was that bad. Sure it hurt something fierce , but I didn’t think it would start bleeding!”

Was that all?

Noctis rolled his eyes.

“ You’re hopeless.”

“ Noct! So mean! How can you say that?” Prompto cried as he threw himself back up and complained loudly while Noctis continued to work diligently around the swelling nose. Sure the blonds cries could pierce right through him, but he was fine. 

Or was he?

Prompto was freaking lucky he didn’t turn and beat the shit out him for worrying him so bad. How he wanted to give the blond a few good swift punches. Though he had to hold himself back. Adding to the pain would only worsen the light situation. Well, light in Prompto’s eyes.

Still. One wrong move, and bam! Instant pain!

Letting everything sunk in, Noctis let out another sigh of relief. In his heart, he truly believed it was much worse with that type of damage, one would come to the worst of conclusions. As a prince, and a friend, it was his job to worry. And worry he shall.

Gods. Now he knows how Ignis feels on a daily basis.  
Speaking of gods, he sent them a silent prayer that the outcome was not serious. That this whole incident was a minor setback. No harm done. Well, except a poor button nose Noctis promises to kiss better ever hour or so until the swelling came down. And pride. Definitely pride. Not that Prompto had much to begin with.

Owch. He was just the worse!

But the wound would heal in due time. With some TLC,Prompto would sprout back up like a flower, waiting in bloom. And Noctis was ok with giving him that TLC. As long as he was here, safe within reach, it was ok in his books. Prompto was not going to leave the apartment until he was fully healed. His heart can only take so much until it was done. And this was a close call.

Still though. Seeing your best friend covered in blood was not something he ever wanted to witness ever again. Just thinking about it hurt. And the images that collected in uh is brain was going to haunt him. Well, there goes his sleep…

“ Well, I think I have the right to say as such.” He chastised, getting up from his spot and gripped the bloodied towel in his grasp, hand shaking with dear and rage. “ Do you realize what you put me through? You really scared me Prompto. I had thought someone had gotten to you, and done this horrible thing.”

Prompto’s eyes flashed with regret and looked down the floor at Noctis’ feet. He understood completely where he was coming from. In fact, Prompto would act the same way or worse if anyone had hurt Noct.

“ Nah man. You worry too much.”

“ Do not.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, he raised them to meet with Noctis’. “ You do. But it’s ok. And besides, you know that I can defend myself after those training classes.”  
That was not the point.

Noctis sighed. “ Yeah, I do. And believe me , it makes me happy to see you taking them and actually learning from it. You have no idea. But you never know what it truly out there. You could be trained your whole life and still get hurt or killed. Far too many creepy people if you ask me.”

“ I know.”

“ Well, please don’t let it happen again. I care for you Prompto . I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Touched to his heart, Prompto smiled up at Noctis, who in turn, returned it back. “ Thanks Noct. I’ll make sure to be extra careful around those vicious dogs.”

“ Yeah. You better. “ He warned playfully as he looked around the nose one last time, making sure no trace of blood was left behind. Once satisfied with his work, he unwrapped a band aid from its packaging and placed the large bandage across the bridge of his nose, settling it to sit across the skin gently. Yeah it might do nothing to help, but damn it, it was cute.

“ Well, I think you look manageable now.” He stated, taking a step back to place a hand on his hips to admire his work.

Shocked, Prompto bolted from the seat and brushed past Noctis and looked into the mirror, fingers brushing back long strands of yellow hair to look at his fair skin.“ Manageable? What do you mean manageable? What did you do to me?”

Noctis snorted until be broke out into laughter.

“ Nothing! You look fine!”

Prompto’s eyebrow rose his, disappearing into his hair and gave the prince a undesired look before he tore himself from the mirror and joined in on the laughter. “ I know. I’m just bugging you. Still, Thanks Noct! You’re a life saver!”

“ Yeah? “

“Yes! I got saved by a prince! How romantic is that, huh?!” he sang and sauntered over, puckering his lips and imitated horrible kissing sounds. “ Come here Noct. I have to kiss my savior.”

Noctis mocked disgust. Thrusting his index finger into his mouth for fake gagging and pushed on his shoulder lightly, throwing him against the sink and ran out the door. Just behind him, Prompto let out a series of shouts as he too ran out the bathroom and chase after the prince. They ran into the living room and dived head first onto the large couch, bouncing a few times until their bodies settled amongst the layers of blankets and pillows from earlier. And Noctis was more than willing to share. He knew at that moment, with the sheer amount of energy the blond was showing off, he was going to be just fine.

Once they got comfortable as one could be in a nest like that , Noctis’ stomach let out a growl, unhappy with not being fed. Blushing, he held his stomach. Prompto gave him a meek smile.

“ Hungry?”

“ Yeah. I was in the middle of eating when someone rudely interrupted!” he cried, getting up from the couch and proceeded to grab his plate from earlier.

Prompto gave him a hurt look while he peered over the couches ledge, eyes trailing after the black haired prince who huffed his cheeks out in displeasure at the plate on the wooden surface . “ Hey! You know it was not my Intention.”

Yeah. He knows. Still. It was fun to make him feel bad for it.

“ Its ok.” He said, waved it off and picked up the plate filled with the once hot meal. Now it was warm and didn’t bring the amazing smell it had once before. A bummer really. He was looking so forward to an amazing ingle hot dinner.

Oh well. Can’t get everything.

He made his way back to the couch, eyes Prompto the whole time and plopped down lazily into the plush sat, occupying the empty space between them from before. Once situated, he held out the plate in from of the blond in an invitation.

“ Here. we can share this.”

Blue eyes lite up, sparkling at the meal before him. He knew it was made from Ignis. The detail of everything on the plate was spot on. And after the mess of today, he stomach was totally for a good meal. 

“ Really?”

Nodding, Noctis shook the plate, watching with a watering mouth as the chicken jiggled some. Of the blond would just hurry up and eat, then he would eat. And he happy. Without missing a second, Prompto dove right in, taking small pieces of chicken and peppers. He munched happily as the flavors exploded in his mouth, sending him into a world of new sensations. 

Noctis couldn’t help but watch with fascination. No matter what food he gave the blond, he always ate it with glee. Everything! Well, time to join him as it was painful to his stomach to watch someone else eat. He dug in, experiencing amazing flavor.

They sat in relieve silence as they ate. Once finished, they leaned back into the plush material and patted their satisfied bellies. Prompto rubbed his stomach, as well as the bridge of his nose to alleviate some of the pressure. He hissed in pain, though it was small. 

” Thanks Noct. That was delicious!”

He only nodded. His eyes watched intently as the blond was careful around his face. The skin was still black and blue. And will be for some days. He just needed to take it easy. Until then, they had lots to do.

“ Sure. You wanna play video games now?”

Prompto shot up from his spot, and threw his hand into the air excitedly. “ Hell ya I do! Let’s get started!”

Not one to disappoint, Noctis headed over to the game station that stood proudly under the TV, smiling wide as he unwrapped the long cords from the controllers. 

This was great. Fantastic even. Not only was his friend alive and not in any immediate danger and under his care, he was also here to spend the day or perhaps the entire weekend. And if Ignis permits it, maybe more! The blond had lots of healing to do, and what better place than here to do it?

It’s funny. Fate sure had a weird way of bringing them together, no matter what it was about. Even for the dumbest of things. But really, as long as his best friend was by his side, he couldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
